


Drawn to You

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, and that's pretty much what it comes down to, complete fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with Louis getting in trouble for coloring on himself when he hadn’t touched a felt tip pen the entire day.  Through the years, the random drawings had evolved and changed.  There was a period in sixth form when his soulmate must have gotten shy or something, because the drawings only happened after school hours and in places that others wouldn’t be as likely to see.  The inside of his bicep, his thigh.  A couple times he even had drawings appear on his ribcage.  While he didn’t mind those few years, he did seem somewhat soothed when they began to appear on his left arm again.  He’d missed them.</p><p>Or that completely self indulgent soulmates au that plays out in not always romantic ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reminiscingintherain (Roni85)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reminiscingintherain+%28Roni85%29).
  * Translation into Français available: [Drawn To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226157) by [Ifthey_couldfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthey_couldfly/pseuds/Ifthey_couldfly)



> so this is based off the tumblr post that was going around [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/140763774333/diminuendodaydreams-let-gavin-free). after reading my tags, silly darling [roni](http://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com) asked that i write the prompt. and here we are. dearest roni, i hope this lives up to your expectations!
> 
> big thank you to my betas, brit pickers, and massive supporters: [chels](http://stylinsoncity.tumblr.com), [layne](http://laynefaire.tumblr.com), [sheena](http://conscious--ramblings.tumblr.com), [tin](http://silentlarryshipper.tumblr.com), [bec](http://tositandadmire.tumblr.com), and [kk](http://waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee.tumblr.com).
> 
> that being said, all remaining mistakes are my own and this is absolutely based in fiction. please don't send this to anyone in any way affiliated with the boys because that would just be embarrassing. thanks and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Drawn to You is also now available in [French](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9226157)!

Louis sat in class and watched as the third set of flowering vines slowly appeared on his arm. He had to admit, when he was younger he used to get annoyed with the drawings that would appear on his skin. All his other friends’ soulmates were not nearly so inclined to draw on themselves, but from a young age Louis’ had been quite artistically minded. 

It had started with Louis getting in trouble for coloring on himself when he hadn’t touched a felt tip pen the entire day. Besides, he had just turned six years old and knew better than drawing on himself. And he absolutely could draw better than his soulmate had, thank you very much. His mum finally caught on later during dinner when she saw more appear as they ate. She was kind enough to apologize.

Through the years, the random drawings had evolved and changed. There was a period in sixth form when his soulmate must have gotten shy or something, because the drawings only happened after school hours and in places that others wouldn’t be as likely to see. The inside of his bicep, his thigh. A couple times he even had drawings appear on his ribcage. While he didn’t mind those few years, he did seem somewhat soothed when they began to appear on his left arm again. He’d missed them.

Whoever his soulmate was, Louis hoped they weren’t as bored as he was in that moment. Seriously, if he had to sit through another lecture on how much Mary loved Hamlet he was going to stab himself in the eye just to avoid class next time. He did remember as he watched another blossom slowly come to life that he was supposed to pick up Lottie and take her to dance class, though. He quickly scribbled, “Lotts dance 4,” on his hand so he wouldn’t forget. He wondered what his soulmate thought of that. Louis smiled a bit to himself and then continued to daydream as the vines on his arms grew in size and beauty.

*******

Harry doodled on his arm while he waited for the bus in an attempt to curb his annoyance. He had just missed the last one, leaving him stuck with a 20 minute wait before the next bus for his line came by. At least he’d remembered to bring a marker with him to keep himself entertained. He really should get a flat that was either on the underground line or closer to work and school.

Today he was drawing clematis vines. They were some of his favorite flowers, and he hoped his soulmate appreciated them too. Harry wasn’t the best at drawing, but he was good enough so he thought of his doodles almost as gifts he was giving them. 

The bus eventually pulled up, so Harry capped his marker and climbed on. His trip to work was longer than he wished, but he loved his job teaching music to children who had experienced trauma in their lives and his boss, Nick, was willing to be flexible with his hours at school so he really couldn’t afford to stop.

He settled down and was just about to get back to work on the clematis when he noticed a new scribble that hadn’t been on his hand before. “Lotts dance 4”. Harry pulled his hair into a bun as he considered what that might mean. Does he like to dance? Does he have a lot of dancing he needs to do at 4? Hmm. 

Harry rolled his eyes at himself again for assigning a gender to his unknown soulmate. It very likely was a girl, but Harry had never in his life been attracted to one, so he really truly did hope his soulmate was a boy. Man. Manboy. Sigh.

Back to the marking on his hand. The handwriting really did look like a man’s handwriting, but Harry knew that was also stereotypical of him. These kinds of notes on his hand were the only gifts his soulmate really gave back. Random glimpses into their life in the form of, “Buy milk!” or “meet Li 7 old pub”. Though sometimes his soulmate would color in some of the outlines Harry left and those were some of Harry’s favorites. It didn’t happen often, but when it did he felt like they had connected on another level again.

Harry was torn from his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Niall had once again sent a photo of another arm with flowers drawn on. Accompanying it was a string of texts.

This what you’re drawing today?  
I found him, right?  
Who else draws flowers as a half sleeve like you?

Harry rolled his eyes.

Sorry, Ni. Today they look like this. Good looking out for me, though. :)

He quickly snapped a photo and sent it along. Someday he would crack the code for what his soulmate was writing on his hand and be able to meet up with him...them...and it would be happily ever after. He hoped. Until then, Niall would continue to be both the most wonderful and most annoying human on the planet by sending photos of every arm adorned in flowers he could find.

Harry supposed he couldn’t blame him. He and Gemma had realized they were soulmates years before when Gemma’s friend drew a heart on her and it showed up on Niall while he was hanging with Harry in the room next door. Niall’s freakout over the heart was heard by Gemma and Susan and when they came to investigate they realized what it meant.

Niall was so happy, he just wanted the same for Harry so he was doing what he could to help out. Harry was grateful, but wished he’d just calm down. He would find his soulmate when it was time and all would be fine. He would just need to learn patience in the meantime.

******

Louis got home from running the errands he needed to for his mum and collapsed on the couch.

“Lou, that you?” Liam called from his bedroom.

Louis snorted. “Of course it’s me. What the hell, Li. Who else are you expecting to walk right in with a key and everything?”

Liam walked out of his room wearing only a loose vest and jogger shorts. Louis spied a new hand tattoo that Liam hadn’t been sporting that morning.

“Oi, whatcha got there now, mate?” Louis waved him over and, biting his lip, Liam held his left hand out. His soulmate seemed to be very much into tattoos and while Liam had been apprehensive at first (“They are permanent markings to my skin that I have no part in the decision making process for, Louis! Of course I’m upset!”), he had grown to particularly love the mehndi tattoos his soulmate was partial to.

“Think they got a new tattoo. Gorgeous, yeah?” Liam preened under the in depth attention Louis showed the new adornment.

“Ace, mate! Good taste!” Liam sat down in the small space Louis left available on the couch and grabbed the remote.

“Netflix and leftovers? I’m bloody tired and not up for anything else tonight.” On Thursdays Liam had an early shift at the nursery he worked at part time before a full day of classes. He had just picked up a second job that usually called for late nights since he tended bar at a new local three to four times a week now too. It meant he rarely had time or energy for anything more than Netflix or Fifa these days. Luckily, Thursday was one day he had off from the bar. 

Louis agreed to the plan and got up to grab a beer for each of them as well as the remains of last night’s curry while Liam pulled up the next episode of The 100 for them to watch. 

Within 20 minutes of finishing dinner, Liam was dead to the world. Usually Louis would wake him up and make him move to his bed, but after the day he'd had he was feeling a bit feisty. He found the black marker Liam used to mark his food so Louis wouldn't steal it (it never really worked, but bless him for trying) and set to work. Within minutes Liam was sporting a perfectly hairy dick right in the middle of his forehead that may or may not wash off. Louis didn't realize until it was too late that the marker appeared to possibly be permanent. At least Liam didn’t have to worry about working at the nursery tomorrow. He was only there Monday to Thursday.

Louis finally grabbed his rucksack he’d left in the entryway and dragged it to his room. He dropped it by his desk and turned on his laptop as he gathered his notes from his International Business course. His right arm caught his attention this time, though, with a simple message like the ones he had gotten almost every night for the past four years.

Have a good night.

Louis traced the letters that were a bit more sloppy since they had written with their left hand and couldn’t help but smile warmly at them. When he was younger he had tried to talk with his soulmate through their skin, but unless it was a vague phrase or completely lacking in details about his life it would disappear from his skin as soon as he had written it. Upon asking his mum about it, she had simply told him it was fate’s way of making sure you allowed destiny to work as it was supposed to.

He was okay with it for the most part, but it was the most annoying when Louis was trying to remember something so he wrote it on his hand only to have it disappear without him realizing and therefore losing the information he needed. Because of this, he had gotten quite good at writing in his own version of shorthand that his soulmate likely found completely obscure, but it worked and Louis hadn’t forgotten to pick up the twins from a friend’s house since the first time that had happened.

He rummaged around for a pen and once he found one, he quickly scribbled a, “You too :)” and got back to pulling things out to work on his paper. 

He’d gotten almost a page and a half written when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Louis’ best mate from home, Stan.

Gonna be in Manchester tom night! Meet up at our coffee shop for a tea?

Louis mentally scrolled through his schedule. Liam had a shift at the pub that night and Louis had class in the morning followed by work, but he should be able to meet Stan after no problem.

Course, mate! What time? I’m out of work at 3.

He kept writing and had gotten another half a page written by the time Stan finally wrote back.

Perfect. Hannah and I were thinking 3:30, but we have to be gone by 4:30 so we won’t have much time. What i’m saying nicely there is DON’T BE LATE!

Louis scoffed.

Why do you think I’d be late? Wanker. I’ll be there at 3:30.

I’ll believe it when it happens. See you tomorrow!

******

Harry was still wiping the sleep from his eyes when he came across Zayn, which was why he thought he wasn’t seeing clearly when he heard him grumbling as he left the bathroom with what looked like marker on his forehead.

“Uh, Zayn. What’s up with your forehead?”

“Piss off,” he muttered as he slammed the door to his room. 

Harry widened his eyes and whispered an, “Ooookaaaay,” before going and having his morning piss before brushing his teeth. He splashed some water on his face and headed back to his room to get dressed. He grabbed his bag and walked to the kitchen to grab a breakfast before heading off to class. He’d just made his tea and opened his banana when he turned around and was finally able to clearly see Zayn’s forehead.

“Is...is that a dick?”

“Course it’s a dick. It’s a massive, hairy dick. On my forehead. I have no idea who caused this, but when i figure it out he will be on my shit list forever.” He grabbed an apple and slammed out of the flat. Harry chuckled to himself, secretly high fiving whoever had come up with that idea. It was basically a two for one, and Harry personally thought it was a great idea, though perhaps a bit cruel. 

He quickly ate his banana, grabbed his tea, and headed out to catch the bus for a full day of work.

******

“Harry!” 

Harry turned and saw Nick walking towards him. The center closed early on Fridays, and he was so relieved to go and relax with a cup of coffee or something before heading out for a boys’ night with Zayn and Niall. He really hoped Nick didn’t need him to help with anything around the center, he had been looking forward to unwinding at the Tea Tree all day.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

Nick flicked lights off as he got closer to Harry and then locked the door once they’d exited.

“Hey, you headed home? I was gonna grab a tea. Wanna join me?”

Harry sighed. That sounded perfect, actually. “Sure, I was just gonna head over to the Tea Tree for a bit before meeting with Ni and Z. Come with?”

Nick didn’t even respond to the question, just started talking about one of his student’s annoying mums as he headed in the direction of the tea house. Harry chuckled to himself but followed quickly and enjoyed chatting with the eclectic man during their short walk. 

Luckily, since it was only 3, the Tea Tree was quite deserted. Harry immediately ordered his chai tea latte and walked to his favorite ratty red couch in the corner as he waited for Nick to order his ridiculously complex and picky coffee order. He pulled his markers out while he was waiting, Nick already familiar with his proclivity to create artwork on his body for both him and his soulmate to enjoy.

Taking another sip of his tea, he observed his left arm and found that his soulmate must have colored in some of the flowers while he was working. He hadn’t noticed the new dashes of pink and green the vines and their flowers had gotten since this morning. Smiling to himself, Harry was about to start drawing some more when Nick threw himself down on the couch.

“Oh my God, you’d think I was asking her to write and perform a song on the spot instead of just make my coffee the way I like it, right? I mean, it’s really not that hard,” Nick bitched as he made himself comfortable and dropped his bags on the floor. “Wicked vines! No, I don’t need to know the official name of the flower, thank you, but I can appreciate good art, yeah? Where’d you get that pink, anyway? I’ve never seen you use that shade before.”

Harry blushed as he traced some of the lines he had darkened after his shower had washed some of them away this morning. “Yeah, uh, that wasn’t me. Adds some really nice contrast though, right?” He glanced up at Nick’s smirk before rolling his eyes and taking another sip. His tea was still too hot, but it was almost there. Harry sank back into the plush cushions and picked up his fine dark green sharpie again. “So, what did that crazy mum do once you explained that he had broken two drumsticks?”

*******

Louis hated Fridays. He really did. Sure, they were the start of the weekend, but first you had to bloody get through what most people thought of as the end of their workweek and hell if that didn’t make fucking everyone angry.

Louis had been cursed at no less than seven times in the last half hour and he wasn’t even working the bloody counter at the branch he worked at, he’d just been the one assisting them to know which phone stands would have the brands they were searching for while they waited for the next available specialist to help them. And, just to be clear, Louis was really fucking fond of cussing, but there’s a difference between adding some flavor to your speech and purposefully making someone feel like a piece of shit. Louis was not an advocate of that kind of behavior with anyone. This of course came after a quiz Louis was not prepared for in his morning class and realizing he hadn't grabbed his work shirt before leaving his flat that morning making him late for his shift. What a fucking awful day.

He was almost home when he saw the coffee shop that had the best scones and remembered he had said he would meet Stan and Hannah there at 3:30. Shit. Checking his watch, he saw it was nearly 4, so he’d already missed out on some of the time with them. Just add that to the list of shit the day had dumped on him. He hoped Liam’s night would be better than Louis’ day was. Fucking hell.

Heh. Liam. He hadn’t been able to wash the dick Louis had so generously gifted him last night, so the poor guy was going to have to work all night with it colored on his head. Louis was still giggling when he pulled the door open and was met with an, “Oi, you fuckin’ tosser! I knew you’d be late!”

Louis rolled his eyes and headed towards the table his childhood mates were at. “You can’t use that kind of language in public, man. It’s the middle of the afternoon! Who knows what kind of innocent ears are here!”

Stan made a point of looking around the fairly empty tea shop. “Yeah. You’re right. It’d be fucking embarrassing if some fucking kid came up out of fucking nowhere and heard me talking like a fucking sailor.”

“Bring it in already, will ya?” Louis snipped after dropping his bag in his chair. The dark haired lad stood easily and pulled Louis in for a tight hug. 

“I really do miss ya, you know?” Stan whispered.

Louis took a deep breath in and just reminisced about the scent of his childhood friend. It was almost like he could still smell the crayons from primary school and the weed from sixth form on him. “Yeah, me too.”

“What about me? I’m just the pretty one here, I suppose.”

Louis laughed and pulled away from Stan to look at his gorgeous Hannah. 

“Of course you are, didn’t Stan tell you? That’s the entire reason we keep you around. But no fear, love. I’ve saved a hug just for you.”

Hannah scoffed but stood anyway. “So glad you’re still the same generous guy I knew when I was six!”

“Hey,” Louis pointed at Hannah before drawing her in for a hug. “I tried telling you that pudding was shit, you just didn’t listen and look where it got you.”

Hannah leaned into the hug and giggled. “That pudding could not have possibly given me the chicken pox, but thanks for the warning anyway.”

Louis threw off the jacket he’d put on as it was raining earlier that morning and pushed up the sleeves of his uniform shirt. “You two need anything? I’m just gonna grab a scone and tea quickly.” 

The two shook their heads, so Louis headed over to the counter. He had just decided on the coconut chocolate chip scone and ordered his yorkshire tea when Louis noticed a new message on his arm. He paused with his wallet mid-gesture because he could hardly believe what it said.

I found you!

He spun quickly and looked around. He was sure the poor girl in front of him was incredibly confused, but there weren’t many people in the shop outside of Hannah and Stan and somehow his soulmate seemed to actually be here. Louis’ heart was pounding so hard he could barely concentrate on anything else, and meanwhile all he could think was a nonstop loop of where where where where.

He finally realized there was someone standing and adjusting his clothes at the couch in the corner where it was a bit darker so he hadn’t even noticed people were there. For the first time since he’d seen the message, Louis drew in a deep breath as the stranger, his soulmate drew closer. Louis’ eyes were wide and he could practically feel them drying out, but he didn’t want to blink in case this wasn’t reality. He watched the young man in skin tight jeans and an adorably strange printed shirt that was mostly unbuttoned come walking toward him. 

It felt like they were underwater and the man was walking so slowly, which was also nice because it gave Louis time to take in the rest of his appearance. In addition to being incredibly fit, the man had the most gorgeous face Louis had ever seen. His eyes were a stunning green and his hair was pulled up into a bun, but all Louis could focus on was his incredible smile that also showed he had the deepest and most amazing dimples Louis could even imagine. It was almost like all of his features were too big for his face, but the way they combined just were so perfect and incredibly aesthetically pleasing, Louis couldn't even explain it. And this was his soulmate? 

At that thought, Louis finally got wise and looked to check his arm. How stupid was he to assume this man was the one who had sent him the message? He needed to make sure the man had the same drawings of the vine on his arm that Louis had. His eyes dropped and sure enough, this perfect being had the same gorgeous flowers on his entire forearm that Louis did.

“Sir? Are you still interested in your tea?”

Louis shook himself out of his daze and quickly turned to the cashier. “Sorry! Sorry. Uhm...I might have just found my soulmate? Uh…” He stopped again to turn to the man who had finally reached his side.

“Hi,” Louis breathed out.

“Oh my God, you just found your soulmate?!” Right...the cashier.

Louis didn’t bother turning to her again just yet, which was fine apparently because the taller man just shrugged his shoulders and almost apologetically said, “Oops?”

Louis heard her mutter a curse under her breath before she said, “Your order is on the house today, sir. Thanks for coming to the Tea Tree.”

Louis hoped the thanks he tried to utter made sense, but he honestly wasn't really sure. Nor did he care. His soulmate was standing right in front of him. The one who was the other half of himself, and who would help him be better. Support him. That Louis would love the rest of his life and have kids with and a house and just...do soulmatey things! He could hardly believe it.

“I’m Harry, by the way,” the man blushed.

“Right! Right, sorry, I’m Louis. Do we...shake or hug or what?” His soulmate...Harry...giggled and shrugged.

“Dunno. The only ones I know that have already found their soulmate were either friends when they were younger or my best friend and sister turned out to be soulmates, so not sure how this kind of meeting goes really, but I’d be good with a hug.”

They drew each other into a hug and Louis was overwhelmed. This man was so soft and warm and he smelled inexplicably of the woods on a summer day and strawberries despite being inside the Tea Tree and obviously nowhere near the number of trees it would take to make him smell that way. And shit...this was quite possibly the best hug Louis had ever experienced in his life.

They finally pulled back from each other and Louis, once he opened his eyes, noticed both Hannah and Stan looking at him with bewildered expressions. Right. Friends who only have limited amount of time that he’s supposed to be with. He grabbed his tea and scone and licked his lips nervously before daring to look Harry in the eyes again.

“I’m actually here for a couple of mates who are visiting me from home and they have to leave soon. You and your friend wanna join? Or...maybe like...talk more after? If you have time?” Louis winced a bit while he silently berated himself. God, he was not usually this awkward. If anything, Louis liked to think he was generally likeable and easily made friends. But now, when it matters the most, he’s freaking out and giving like the worst first impression ever. To his soulmate. Harry. Fuck. Seriously, what was this day?

“I’d love to meet them, if you’re truly okay with it. But we can definitely also talk once they’ve left if you prefer.” 

See? Harry, this brown haired crazy fit god, can speak in normal sentences. Maybe that’s what Louis was missing, the immortal blood from on high. Made sense really.

“It would actually help make things a bit easier, to be honest. Easier to explain meeting your soulmate if the soulmate is in hand, yeah?”

The dimples got even deeper as Harry’s shy smile grew into a full blown grin. “Sure, yeah. Let me just grab Nick. He’s probably frothing at the mouth to meet you anyway.”

They both headed back toward the table, Harry continuing past to grab his things and this Nick bloke while Louis bit his lip and tried to get a hold on his smile. Fuck, he was so sure he looked like an idiot, but who expects to meet their soulmate in the middle of the worst day they’ve had in ages? But that’s exactly what happened. Louis was just completely at a loss to try to figure out how exactly to wrap his head around this.

He sat down and just stared at his scone until Stan had finally had enough. “Well? What was that? Hmm?”

Louis finally let his smile come free and he started giggling because apparently he’s a teenager still. Rolling his eyes at himself he finally just says, “I uh...met my soulmate? I did. That’s not a question. I met my soulmate. He’s grabbing his mate and joining us, actually.”

“Shit, Lou,” Hannah whispered with her mouth hanging open. Her next exclamation was not so quiet. “Shit!” She yelled before jumping out of her seat and attacking Louis with a hug. She was sobbing into his shoulder and trying to tell him how happy she was for him while Stan just sat in shock.

“Everything okay if we still join you?” Louis looked up and saw Harry’s brow wrinkled in concern. 

Hannah pulled back and wiped at her eyes, trying to right her eyeliner and mascara. “Sorry, I would love it for you to join us so I can make sure you’re worthy of our Lou.”

Louis scoffed while the tall quiffed man with Harry laughed loudly. “I like you,” he said. Holding out his hand to Hannah first then Louis he introduced, “I’m Nick.”

Stan offered his hand to Harry and Nick in turn to continue the introductions. “Very formal, you two. We don’t normally bother with this fancy handshake shit, but if you wanna that’s fine. I’m Stan, this loser’s best mate. You sure you want this kid?”

Harry smirked and his eyes moved back to Louis’. “I think i’ll keep him, if he’s alright with that.”

And those are butterflies in Louis’ stomach, why is he like this? It was truly ridiculous the way his body was reacting. Is that what this soulmate business is about? Wow.

They adjusted their chairs around the table and found they all got along famously. Sooner than Louis would prefer, Hannah and Stan had to go, so they once again gave their congratulations to the boys before heading out.

“I’ve gotta go meet with a couple of my mates at a pub nearby actually. You interested in joining us?” Harry had such a hopeful look on his face and the way his slightly raspy voice made chills run down Louis’ spine had him almost physically unable to say no. Not that he wanted to.

“Sure. What pub? I live pretty close by, so I probably already know it.”

“The Crown? It’s just around the corner from here.”

Louis chuckled. “Yeah, I know it. My flatmate is actually working the bar there tonight, so he can get us a few discounted drinks if we work it right. Actually...I might have pissed him off enough last night to make it so he’s not so willing. We will really have to play to his emotions with the soulmate bit, yeah?”

“What did you do exactly?” Harry shouldered his bag, waved Nick goodbye, and continued to smile at Louis as he held the door for him. And a gentleman as well? Louis seriously hit the jackpot.

“Let’s just say you will see soon enough. It’s fairly obvious.”

******

The entire short walk to the pub Harry felt his hand continually hitting up against Louis’. He so much wanted to grab his hand, but wasn’t sure if there’s a certain amount of time he should wait before doing so. They barely knew anything about each other yet other than that they got along. He didn’t want to go too fast. They might be soulmates, but he wanted to make sure he was still giving Louis his autonomy and allowing him to decide if he truly did want Harry.

Just being with Louis was going to drive Harry mad, though. The minor brushing of their hands was sending what felt like zips of excitement up his arms and Louis’ voice was basically keeping Harry in a constant state of goosebumps. 

Harry had no idea what to expect when he met his soulmate, but he wasn’t thinking he'd feel such incredible amounts of attraction from the moment he laid eyes on him. Louis had caught his eye from the second he and his loud friends were exchanging their boisterous greetings. His smile seemed to transform his entire face and the look of fondness he had when he was talking with them was palpable. It made Harry want to know more about him and get to know him. As soon as Louis shrugged off his jacket and Harry saw the clematis vines on his arms he had actually dropped his markers, causing Nick to pause his yammering.

Nick looked up, saw the vines and his eyes went wide as well. “Do something, do something, do something!” he hissed, hitting Harry in the arm repeatedly until he finally got him to stop so he could grab one of the markers and do the only thing he could think of in the moment: write a message to Louis where he always did at night telling him he had found him.

Harry still couldn’t believe it had worked, but then again it had only been less than an hour. He supposed he had some more time to let it sink in.

They turned into the pub and Harry’s eyes immediately caught on the attractive man working the bar who had a dick drawn on his forehead. The same exact dick that Zayn was sporting on his.

“Fuck. Lou, did you do that?” Harry grasped at Louis’ hand to get his attention without even thinking about it.

Letting out a snort, Louis laughed. “Uh, yeah. Didn’t realize it was permanent until it was too late. Oops?”

Harry turned his entire body to Louis and once again wrapped him in a hug as he tried to regain control of his laughter. What were the odds that both he and Zayn would meet their soulmates the same fucking day? And that they were roommates too?

“I’m sorry, I know it’s funny, but I am afraid I’m missing something based on your reaction right now,” Louis said in his ear as his hands rubbed Harry’s back.

Harry finally caught his breath before he looked up and saw Niall and Zayn walking through the door. “You’ll find out exactly why I was laughing in a few seconds.” Harry waved them over, but made sure that Zayn didn’t see the man tending bar just yet.

Harry watched Louis’ face and knew the moment he had caught sight of Zayn because he choked on his spit or air or something and began coughing as his face turned bright red and he looked at Harry in desperation. Yeah, he got it.

“Heya, Harry! Who’s this then?” Niall asked.

Everyone turned to Harry and Louis causing him to blush a bit. “Well, Niall, I’m glad you asked. I just met Louis earlier today, and I’m glad I did so I can introduce him to you now. It turns out that Louis and I,” Harry paused for dramatic effect as he lifted Louis’ left arm so they could compare it to his own, “are soulmates.”

Zayn just lifted his mouth into a smirk as Niall immediately began bouncing around and launched himself at Louis. Louis let out a surprised squeak but began laughing pretty soon after, so Harry just gave a quick, “Don’t hurt him, please. I’d like to keep him for awhile.”

Zayn however had just turned around to look for a table when he caught sight of Louis’ roommate at the bar. Harry watched his back go rigid as he completely froze in place.

“Oh, so uh, Louis should maybe introduce you two,” Harry said softly as he reached out for Zayn’s arm. He figured Louis would be distracted with Niall for a few minutes anyway. He scooted over next to his friend and watched his face morph in wonder and awe as he observed the man who carried the tattoos he had gotten for himself so well. “Turns out his name is Liam and he is Louis’ roommate as well. What are the odds, right?”

Zayn didn’t say anything, he just stood there with wide eyes and watched the unsuspecting Liam work. From what Louis had said about him on their way to the pub, Harry was excited for Zayn. It seemed Liam was a kind hearted man who also wasn’t afraid to work hard for what he wanted. That was exactly what Zayn needed. Someone who would work just as hard as he would to make their dreams come true.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft hand on his shoulder and Louis coming to stand next to him. “So, he saw, then?” Louis nodded towards Liam with a flick of his head that also took his fringe out of his eyes. How did Harry already find that so endearing?

“Yeah, I think you’ll have to make the introductions.”

Louis smiled a little before looking up at Harry with a soft expression. He seemed to be searching Harry’s eyes for something, but Harry wasn’t sure what. He hoped he found it, whatever it was.

“I think Niall found us a table, if you’d like to sit before we go and try to weasel some rounds out of Li?” Harry followed Louis’ motions to the right where Niall was happily chatting to someone in the booth next to where he was about to get comfortable.

Harry pinched at Zayn’s hip before walking to the table. He could join them if he liked. Zayn was always a bit of a free bird, anyway.

“Haz,” Niall called out after making himself comfortable in the corner of the booth. “Didja know that your Louis here plays footie? And he considered doing acting for uni? And he has five sisters and a brother! Isn’t that crazy?”

Harry furrowed his brow and looked at Louis who was just beaming in amusement at his bottle blond friend. “How do you know so much about him after five seconds? I haven’t learned that much and I’ve known him for like an hour now.”

Niall just shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a gift. Now go get us some free beer! Put your new soulmate bond to use!”

Harry rolled his eyes while Louis laughed and they headed to the bar.

“Wait, should i go now, or…?” Zayn was standing by the table, seemingly at a loss as to what his next move should be. This was completely new for him, Zayn was sure of himself if nothing else. Harry was quite touched that he seemed to be so worried about meeting his soulmate.

It was a big deal, though. Harry just never even considered the option of being nervous. As soon as he saw Louis he wanted to get to know him and once he realized they were soulmates he wanted to get his attention right away so they could start down their journey. He’d never imagined people might feel otherwise, but he supposed it could be daunting. 

“How about I introduce Harry to him first and next round we can bring you into the equation, yeah?” Louis suggested, softly putting his hand on the small of Harry’s back. Oh God, he was going to melt, wasn’t he?

Zayn nodded somewhat manically and said, “Yeah, yeah, good idea. We should do that,” and slid into the seat next to Niall.

“Thanks,” Harry thanked as they walked towards the bar.

“Sure. I just thought the more time I had to survive before Liam masticates me for defacing both him and his godlike soulmate the better, you know?” Louis chuckled.

Harry bit his lip and blushed as he looked down to his chest. “So, I never asked. Is it okay that I draw what and as often as I do? Because I can stop if you’d like…”

“Hey,” Louis stopped them right before they reached the bar. “You know a few years ago when you were hiding your art?”

Harry met his electric blue eyes and slowly nodded. That had been a particularly hard time for him. He’d never considered that Louis would have noticed as well.

Louis swallowed as it seemed he too was getting emotional. Shit, they really were a pair, weren’t they? “Well, I missed you during that time. Not just the drawings, but you. You still drew, but it was different. Held back. It was lacking the sort of joy and freedom I had felt before and I’ve felt since you started back. Don’t ever think of changing how you are unless you want to, okay?”

Harry blinked quickly in an effort to disperse the tears before they fell. “Yeah,” he croaked. “Okay.”

“Lou, to what do I owe this honor?” Both Harry and Louis turned towards the bar as they remembered they weren’t alone.

“Oi, that’s right it’s an honor! I have several points of big news to share, my dearest darlingest Liam!”

“There’s no way in hell you’re getting free drinks off me tonight, bro. I’ve got a dick on my head, thanks to you.”

“Yeah, about that…” Louis nervously laughed and tugged at the back of his hair. Or, Harry thought it was nerves. He was pretty sure it was, considering Louis had gone from very assertive and confident in what he’d just been saying to harry a moment before to almost shrinking in on himself to make himself smaller than he already was. “So, uh, before I talk about that funny coincidence, meet my soulmate!”

Harry suddenly found himself being pushed towards the bar. He tripped over his own feet and had to catch himself before he ran into it by catching himself on Louis’ outstretched arm and one of the padded stools. Once he finally had control of his limbs again, Harry straightened up, checked that his hair was still in tact in the bun, and then made contact with Louis’ closest friend other than Stan.

“Uh, hi? I’m Harry,” he said as he outstretched his hand. The man’s brown eyes lit up and he immediately grasped Harry and shook.

“I’m...wow. Hi! Congratulations! I’m Liam! Please excuse the dick on my forehead, your wanker of a soulmate gifted me with it last night and it won’t wash off.”

“Uh, yeah, I know,” Harry laughed.

The man glowered at Louis a bit. “Is he off bragging about it then?”

“No! No, just, uhm...my roommate was quite angry waking up to the same artwork this morning as well.”

“Harold, I was going to break it to him gently,” Louis mock whispered as he smacked his forehead. “Can’t you read my mind or some shit like that? I mean we’re soulmates, right?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works. Sorry, love,” Harry apologized. He watched as Louis seemed to stand up a bit straighter and flush slightly due to the endearment. He made a note to continue along those lines, because Louis was adorable like that.

They turned back to Liam to find him staring at Harry with a look of concentration on his face. “Are you telling me you know who my soulmate is?”

Harry nodded, a bit worried for how Liam was reacting. “Uh, yeah. Yes, I am. And he might kinda be here with us tonight.”

“Fuck,” Liam punched out as he grabbed a shot glass and poured himself some whiskey. “I can’t…” He leaned over the bar so he could whisper and no one else would hear. “I can’t meet my soulmate with a dick on my forehead! I hate you, Louis!”

“Don’t worry, love. Not only is he gorgeous, but he’s got a matching one!” Louis cackled. Harry shook his head and tried not to laugh. It was true and a valid point, but probably not the way to convince Liam to gift them with free drinks.

“Louis,” Liam practically growled, which was impressive since he had just downed that whiskey no problem and also looked like he might cry. “This could quite possibly be the biggest night of my life, and you’re making me meet the man who could quite possibly become my everything WITH A DICK ON MY FACE?!”

“Listen, Liam, I don’t know you that well, but while I will admit that the dick was a bit of a dick move on Louis’ part, Zayn is one of my closest mates and he’s kind of freaking out over the idea of finally meeting you too, so really you don’t have to worry.”

That made Liam pause. “His name is Zayn? God, even his name is gorgeous. And fuck, Lou, I haven’t shaved or trimmed my beard all week! I’m a proper mess!” Liam raised his hair to the long whiskers on his cheeks before Louis could respond.

“Li, how many times do I have to tell you, it makes you look like Beckham. You look right respectable. Don’t worry! He’s your soulmate. It’ll be great, just like it was for us, right Harry?”

Louis looked up to Harry for confirmation, and Harry couldn’t help but feel his face melt into an indescribably fond puddle of mush. He likely looked like a tit, but he didn’t care. “Yeah. Just like it was for us.”

“I hate you. What beers do you need? I can’t be arsed with you right now. I’ve got to pull myself together for...for Zayn. Fuck.”

Harry gave their usual orders before pausing for Louis to give his. Shit, just the way his mouth formed words was gorgeous. How was Harry going to survive the night? There was no way he would. Liam quickly passed their glasses over before running a hand through his hair, bringing it out of it’s quiff. 

“Listen, just. Shit...can you just send him up alone for the next round? I’d rather not have you guys there to heckle while i make a fool of myself in front of my soulmate, okay?”

Louis let out a wounded sound. “I would never heckle!”

Liam arched a brow at him. “You might not, but he would and I can already read on your face that he has gotten under your skin. You wouldn’t actively heckle, but you’d damn well laugh yourself to the floor at his comments and that’s worse, mate. You two stay back and leave us alone when he’s ready, yeah?”

The two of them nodded their heads as if they were scolded school children and walked back to the booth with the beer. Tonight was going to be fun.

*********

Louis was being shameless, but he didn’t care. Harry didn’t seem to mind his flirting and they were soulmates, so honestly what was he supposed to do? Currently he was pressed so close to Harry’s side that Harry had just looped his arm around his shoulders. Mission accomplished.

There was a reason to be this close, though. Zayn had finally gotten the guts to go to the bar and they were doing the best they could to peek around the edge of the booth to see how it goes. Niall was off talking to yet another of his friend’s he had seen come in at the bar, so he had much better access to the happenings than Harry or Louis and really, that’s quite rude.

“Look at them, they’re so adorable!” Harry whispered. Louis buried his head in Harry’s shoulder and took a light sniff. He was likely being creepy, but he couldn’t get enough of his scent. It seemed like it was even better as he got warmer and his natural musk accented that woodsy scent that Louis had picked up earlier. Fuck, he was in too deep already.

“Lou, Lou, Lou, look!” Harry was gripping Louis’ thigh tightly and he couldn’t help it when his breath hitched. Every time Harry touched him caused a rush to go through him. He’d never experienced anything like it before. Louis finally pulled himself together, also taking note of the fact that Harry was calling him by his nickname which caused his chest to warm, and looked to the bar. Liam was smiling so wide his eyes were slits, and Louis knew that smile. It was the smile that only broke out when Liam was completely happy. He was so happy for him.

It looked like they were exchanging numbers which...was something he still needed to do with Harry. He couldn’t believe they’d overlooked that and almost made a huge mistake.

“Haz, we haven’t done that yet.” Louis lifted his head and looked at his curly haired wonder. In addition to making his fresh scent stronger, the head had caused Harry’s hair to frizz out of his bun a bit, and Louis was honestly quite mesmerized. Harry turned to look at him, dimples on display despite the fact he was trying to hold back his smile.

“Wanna swap numbers?” he whispered.

Louis detailed his eyes, trying to catalog all the different shades of green and even some blue he found in there. As he continued to take note, he even found a bit of gold. Who was this guy? He seriously seemed like he couldn’t be real.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Gotta warn you, probably not going to stop hearing from me now. Especially since I work at a phone shop. They tell us to advertise by using ours as much as possible. I’ll only be quiet during lectures, and even then it’s debatable.”

Harry chuckled. “That’s fine. I’ll answer as much as I can because I really don’t think I’ll mind. Besides, I think we’ll be seeing quite a lot of each other considering those two as well as ourselves.”

Louis lifted his hand and traced Harry’s eyebrow down to his cheek and then his jaw before gently thumbing his lips. “How are you already so perfect for me?”

“I dunno, but please don’t tease me. I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you told Stan to stop saying fuck in the Tea Tree,” Harry pleaded. 

Louis leaned a little closer, using his hand to pull Harry down a bit. “As long as this isn’t your way of distracting me from getting your number,” he teased.

“Never,” Harry promised before leaning in. Their lips finally met, and Louis knew he would spend the rest of forever doing whatever he could in order to make sure Harry kissed him as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to chat more about the fic, you can find me on [tumblr](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lululawrence1d).
> 
> you can find the rebloggable post, should you be so interested in helping me spread the good word, [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/141617014348/drawn-to-you-8067-words-by-lululawrence).
> 
> i've also been told i should make this into a larger fic/series...please let me know your thoughts on this as well! thanks!


End file.
